


1991 is a palindrome year

by orphan_account



Category: IT (2017)
Genre: And also super inconsistent??? Yikes., Bill is a twink, Bisexual Bill Denbrough, First Kiss, Fluff, M/M, Minor Ben Hanscom/Beverly Marsh, Minor Eddie Kaspbrak/Richie Tozier, Richie loves Twin Peaks and no one can change my mind, Sleepovers, This is hella out of character my apologies, Twin Peaks References, Underage Smoking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-13
Updated: 2018-06-13
Packaged: 2019-05-21 13:57:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 977
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14916645
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: In a game of never have I ever, Stan admits to never having his first kiss. Bill offers him one later that night.





	1991 is a palindrome year

**Author's Note:**

> I love the idea of the Losers Club in the early 1990's and I felt the need to contribute.  
> Also kinda unrelated but I have a lot of headcanons about the Losers Club and Twin Peaks??? Like I kinda wanna write a fic in that sorta au-style??

Stan holds the cigarette between his fingers. It's lit and it's making him nervous. The group had decided to play 'never have I ever' and chose to smoke cigs instead of drinking soda or counting fingers (much to Eddie's dismay). He swallows as the club looks at him, of course Stan 'the Man' Uris HAD to go first, he really only offered to go first so he could actually avoid smoking and continue with the Twin Peaks marathon that the club was having. He locks eyes with the floor then looks up again, knowing that the rest of the kids are wondering 'Jesus fuck Stan, just say something already!', so he tilts his head back and lets out a sigh.

"Never have I ever...been kissed." It's not long before Richie, who is on his right, grabs the cig and takes a drag. Everyone does, even Eddie for crying out loud (though this did leave to a coughing fit and a couple of pumps from his inhaler). Once Bev, who was on his left, takes the drag she leans over Stan to pass it to Richie, who was going to go next. He hesitates a bit and gives Stan a look of pity, the whole club does. He's shocked, Stan thought that he would be the first one in the club to have his first kiss, but he wasn't. The rest of the club turns their head back to Richie to see what he's going to say.

"Never have I ever NOT smoked." He puts an unnecessary emphasis on 'not' to make sure that Stan will be the only one taking the drag, trying to find a way to get him to fit in with the rest. Richie hands him the cig but Stan puts it out on the hard wood floor of Mike's living room (then later apologizing more times than he could count). Another glance of pity from the Losers, twelve eyes locking into his own. Soon enough, the club goes back to the marathon, and Stan cries because Leo Johnson shot Waldo the bird and Beverly's comforting Richie because he's tearing up because Leland Palmer shot Dale Cooper and Eddie's try to piece together what he saw and Mike and, shockingly, Ben share a cigarette between one another. The only one who isn't in any state of motion is Bill, he must have better things on his mind Stan thinks, it's at this point when he realizes that he's still crying. He excuses himself to the bathroom and cleans himself up, confused on if he's crying because of the dead bird on tv or crying because he never had his first kiss.

It's late at night when the rest of the Losers are asleep; Richie's sardonic theory on why Bob may have a connection to IT pissed the group off and so they decided to call it a night. Stan and Bill are still awake though, both for different yet same reasons.

"Hey, um, S-stan?" It's Bill's voice that gets him to shift over and view him. Bill's sitting up, his favorite Pet Shop Boys shirt is falling off his left shoulder exposing the acne on his skin, "I, I, w-was thinking a-about that game and and-" Stan cuts him off.

"It's fine Bill, I'm too young to be kissed anyway." 

"You're fif-teen Stanny," Stan rolls his eyes at the nickname while being somewhat proud of Bill for not stuttering. 

"Really, William?" Stan shoots a look at Bill to get somewhat even at him. "I mean, I guess-you're right? Ben and Beverly kissed, and you kissed her, and Mike has his girlfriend, and - wait - who the fuck did Richie and Eddie kiss?" Stan locks eyes with Bill to see him smile and run a hand through his hair. 

"Y-you're such an, an idiot Stanley." Bill's on the guest bed at Mike's house whereas Stan's in a sleeping bag, so Bill leans down so they're close together. "They kissed each other." He didn't stutter once as he spoke, and Stan hates to admit but, he's blushing. He knows boys shouldn't be kissing other boys, yet the thought of his own friends kissing each other was somewhat comforting. Face it, Stan was gay, and worried about anyone in the club expressing any sort of homophobia towards him, so knowing that some of his other friends may have been gay made him realize that hey maybe- 

"Stan?" Bill's voice broke him from his thoughts, he scoots to his left and pats the spot next to him on the bed, "Come here." Which he does, in an extremely fluid motion. He eyes Bill, only in his boxers and that Pet Shop Boys shirt, when Bill slides into his lap and cups his face. Stan leans back, but he has the stupidest smile on his face. 

"Are you trying to kiss me?" Stan lets Bill press his nose against his own, and he can't stop smiling. Bill lets out a shaky breath and nods, before letting Stan close the barely there gap between the two. Neither won't admit but boy, they could've stayed like that forever. The couple broke apart for air after a good fourth of a minute, with Bill breathing heavily and Stan blushing harder than he'd like to admit. The two seem to stay still before cuddling in the guest bed together and dozing off. 

Stan and Bill are the last to wake up the next morning. The rest of the club was having breakfast and Beverly and Eddie were already dressed. Bill leaves a chaste kiss to Stan's cheek and heads off to talk to Mike and Stan stays there for a bit, realizing that last night he just kissed his best friend, and the boy he may or may not have had a crush on. 

Both boys have different wedding plans in their heads.

**Author's Note:**

> One day I'll be satisfied with my work, today is not the day.


End file.
